The Silent Awakening
by xXReesiXx
Summary: A story based on the popular Resident Evil theme, Intro
1. The Silent Awakening

" The Silent Awakeing "

- A Resident Evil based story line. A event in which a husband and wife wake up, and there town was over run by odd demented creatures and canibalistic people. Formed by a air threaded disease. There goal is to somehow get to the outskirts of there town and reach a plane, But expecting little of what happens after that. A 2 part short novel, written by Reesi.

- Content Rateing, If I were to rate this, It would have to be rated R, For reasons of.. Explict descriptive writing, Adult Language, Sexual Events, Adult Situations, Blood/Gore, And Relitivly odd scenes. So the rateing for this Story is Rated: R.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Silent Awakening**

**The dramatic scences of Eliza's last night was scaring, and heart breaking. Her mothers death was a mark on her life that could be compared to no other, as she and her husband Rick lay drifted into a deep nocturnal sleep, Outside the impossible was happening. Her dreams consisted of death, and implaing pain. She could not sleep, But she managed to by the help of her trusty painkillers and sleeping pills. The pills lay along the floor and the desk. She was then awakened by a large bang, heard from the downstairs of her apartment. She shot up out of her bed. Tired and restless. But then looked down the hall, her door had been opened... She looked around, seeing if anything suspicous had happend, Getting out of her bed, Putting both feet down onto her carpet, she then heard a loud sound of glass shatter behind her, she quickly looked behind, in the dark, shadey room, A voz, she had on the shelf had fallen. Walking closer she looked for something big to pick up, she eventually couldent find anything decent enough so she walked over empty handed. . With haste she heard something behind her leap, looking back she could see nothing, but a large black gastly blob hit her face, she then fell and cracked her head against her hard brick wall. She was knocked out.**

**- 2 hours later**

**She slowly regained her vision, and her movement, to the voice of her husband screaming " E! Wake up! " He was shaking her dramaticlly. She looked around, slowly. Her voice was sort of dull and vision was still a bit blury, she reached up quickly and grabbed her husband, she began to shead tears, Looking down she realized her husband was drenched in blood, and so was she, Her arm was bandaged, and she was laying on the side of the bed. She stood up as fast as she could and looked around, then back to her husband. Then looked down slowly, realizing there was a dead man laying on the ground of her bedroom, She shreeked and held onto her husband. "What the fuck is going on?". He sighed, looking down at the man laying lifeless on the floor with a bullet lodged between his forhead. "I found you and looked around, then I realized that you had a large gash into your arm, So I wrapped it up, And when I came back upstairs with the radio, I saw a man limping at your body, So I started to beat him down, and.. He bit me.." She stood there half tramatized, half asleep. "So.. When he was down, I reached under the bed for the pistol I keep, and I shot him.." She nodded, then walked over the dead body, and looked to her husband. "So.. What did you hear on the radio..?" She flinched for a second looking at her arm. He sighed and unplugged the small portable radio, and tied the wires up and put it in his cargo pants side pocket. "Somethings happening to the town.. We gotta get out of here." They struck a silence and looked down at the man at the same time.**

**They both hurried as fast as they could, Rushing to get there suitcases or something to hold things in, grabbing cloths and food, And the other clip for Ricks glock. They grabbed the keys, there suitcases and threw it all into there busted up station wagon. But before they could do any of that, the froze walking outside there apartment building, There block was destroyed, there neighbor's house was in flames and there were crashed cars, remains of people laying around the sidewalk, a mans body was snapped in half, and the spine rested over the body. They ran into the car, and started it up, In doing that, a man from across the street opened the door. He quickly turned his attention at there car, His face was demented, scared, bloody. He charged the car, at first with a bit of a limp, but then charged it at full speed. He ran full speed into the windsheild. Smashing his head into the glass, the windsheild was now hard to see out of, and ontop of that bloody, Rick looked at him and hit the breaks onto the car, he froze for a second. Leaning up a bit to see the body on the road. It quickly leaped up and rick pulled the glock out from the side pannel, He let off 2 rounds threw the glass, once peircing the mans neck, the bullet leaped threw the skin on one side, and threw the other, along on the other side, were parts of vains, his blood drenched the street, And the second shot went threw the mans mouth. He instantly droped and hit the floor. They were back in 2nd gear and drove away, trying to hit 60mph in his busted station wagon, Running the body over, the wheel crushed his head and his brain and vains of his head colored the streets a dark red.**


End file.
